


The Holbytlan Tales

by Kamishawe



Series: The Silent Ones [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Hobbits, Cultural Differences, Down the Rabbit Hole - Freeform, Gen, Misfits AU, Relationship Problems, Sneaking, Social Issues, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were old, and weary; they lived as long as their Gem-mates did, for Yavanna had broken an Ainur Law and linked two-thirds of Aulë gemsouls to her Holbytlan. </p><p>Pre-Fall of Erebor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yavanna's Children

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Right, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING that Tolkien created or Peter Jackson created as a deviation of Tolkien. I do own the storyline and the piggy bank that is currently penniless. In other words, I'm not making a dime to share this story with everyone. So, Enjoy!

Of the many things said about Yavanna and Aulë, let it be known they got along spectacularly, or in the words of their fellow Valar, disastrously. There was not a day or a conversation that went by where one of the couple did not walk away without heartache, but for all their faults, they loved each other deeply. So deeply, that it was not just Aulë that created children and broke some rules, but Yavanna did as well. Where Aulë was secretive and arrogant in keeping his creations from Father Eru, Yavanna was open and sly about hers.

Yavanna did not try to hide her want of children like Aulë and she, in fact, openly invited the other Valar to revel in her joyous achievement. She had created something the others had not and knew Father Eru would approve. A peaceful race, for they did not like violence, did not like adventures, and did not wield a weapon of any sort. They cared for the earth that she gave to the people of middle earth, and found joy in family, music, and dance. They were the happiest and most content race of all her fellow Valars' creation, but even she knew the world would not be kind or forgiving to her holbytlan. For no one was kind to those they perceived as weak and beneath them.

She knew they saw her as being just as vulnerable. It was for this slight on her that she devised her secret and protection for her creation. She did what the others in Valinor dared not. On the last stage of her creating, she had stolen into the night while her husband slept, and took a sample of every species of gemsoul Aulë had, she could not take all but she did split in half two-thirds of his collection. Her last contribution was fusing the half gemsouls into the fabric of her creations. She forever linked her husband's children together with her own, Aulë none the wiser to his wife's work. She created a true halfling, a very different sort of holbytla. A holbytla in body but with a Khazâd gemsoul linked to their very soul. A holbytla that could and would use any means necessary to protect her children and their Gem-mate. She created the possibility of the Silent Ones.

Born with a gemstone in their hands, Yhavana called them blessed, for they were destined for her husband's children, the other half of a Khazâd's gemsoul. The holbytlan called their kin cursed. Being no different in the happy-go-lucky characteristic of a holbytla, the Silent Ones were never free to love like their brothers and sisters. The holbytlan pitied them. The Silent Ones namesake was not because they couldn't talk but because they suffered in silence. Forever loving their Gem-mate at a distance, training in subjects no respectable holbytan loved, and living apart from the holbytlan life despite often living in the heart of the holbytlan; there is rarely a Silent One that had a happy ending to their living story.

The Silent Ones were not lucky at all, for they lived and died by their Khazâd's life span. Never to die like they're kin when the light when out for a holbytla and it stayed out. They, on the other hand, were cursed with true immortality. Forever reborn like their Gem-mated but they were cursed to remember every life from before. Forced to forever have a smile on their face, even as the Silent Ones heart forever bled.

For Yhavana did not know Aulë had forbidden the Khazâds marriage outside their race. The nerve of the man to make her and her children suffer so. To think, he could by pass Sister Vairë's weaving or Father Eru's ruling of a life of free will. Aulë's will didn't even apply to her silent suffers because of those gemsouls , and all Yavanna wanted in the end was to share her cherished children with her husband.


	2. Children Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: Ok, I only own the plot, not the characters (unless they're my OC), and don't make pennies off this, let alone nickels and dimes.
> 
> Note: I will add this to Chapter 1 on my next posting. The real story starts in the next posting.

It was not that Aulë did not notice what his wife was up to; well it took a while to catch on, but really, he honestly couldn't care for Yavanna's mischief. His work and children were more important than whatever non-sense she was up to. Yes, bending, molding, and folding his precious metals and polishing his glittering jewels was much more rewarding than his wife's nagging.

While Aulë was annoyed at her mucking around his work place, she hadn't done any damage, which was saying something considering Yavanna's green-sprouting fingers. Everything turned disgustingly flowery and green when she touched it.

He briefly cringed, thinking about the likely consequences to his early inattentiveness. Some of his Khazâd were going to have an interesting life.

Eru was not impressed with his son and daughter. His children, they maybe, but grown children did not act like miscreants throwing tantrums. This was the last time he'd allow them to create anything more than a flower or vein of (fool's gold). Everyone will suffer for Aulë's and Yavanna's foully.

He would to talk to the other siblings to ease the Holbytlan and Khazâd pain, and deny Aulë and Yavanna their most prized children; at least until there was at least some regular Holbytlan and Khazâds around. It would not do for the species to die before they'd even begun to live. For now he had to talk to his wayward children.

"Find a place for your Khazâds, Aulë, but I will not give your Seven life until they have a population to rule over. Nor will their heart beat until my first-born has found a home in the West. Chose your decisions wisely son of mine, for this is the last chance at creating life you have."

"Yavanna, for your kind and gentle natured Holbytlan, they will be the first to see the western sky, and freely inhabit the land. Your forethought in creating your children has insured that all our children will have a home to live in. Your Holbytlan will always care for others before themselves and Middle Earth will have need of them, more than anyone will know."

So they went forth, seeking the perfect spots for their children. Aulë choose three mountain ranges and carved his seven Sons from the very stone in the caverns below. They waited the time of their wakening, gemstones gentle pulsing a sleepy slumber in stone bodies, Aulë gave his blessings to the first of his children. One day his children will have kings to rule over them. Then he created the beginning's of his sons people, the last children he could freely create, those who would begin the ground work of mighty kingdoms set deep in stone. After this, Eru had forbidden any interference with his children. The Kzad had to find their own way in the world now, but not before Aule told them one last secret piece of knowledge.

Yavanna, wishing only a small place for herself and her children to claim their own chose a hidden valley west of the largest mountain range in Middle Earth, a place where few would visit. It was there she place the seeds that would one day bear all her children. There she hid her not-secret, but wishing her children to always have a way to prosper she gave her special two last gifts, known only to herself and her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real Tale Starts After This!
> 
> For anyone curious, Chapter updates will be once a month, at least. If I find time for more I'll post them as they come to me. So, expect a real chapter on the 15th of June, if not earlier.
> 
> I only have a vague long-term plot in my head. So, it will be a little choppy and jumpy, with many plot-holes. Hopefully, everything thrown out here will have a storyline, maybe. Writing is definitely not my strong point.
> 
> I plan on a 2 1/2 long and twisted stories before arriving at "Bilbo's Story". There's this one (The Holbytlan's Tale), which is what I'm more or less dubbing the 1st Age. There's the 2nd Age, which hasn't been started, and is the crux of when they go into hiding. Then there's the 3rd age, (The Silent Ones), which is Bilbo's "The Hobbit" tale. There are also side-stories in (The Khazâds), about the humorous ignorance of our favorite Dwarrows. It's going to be a long and dreary process to how the hobbits end up the way they do, but hopefully fun to read and write.
> 
> I'm trying to keep from imitating Tolkien's stories, so I have not read the Silmarilion. Everything is based on what I find on the Net. Once I'm done writing these, I'll read the Silmarillion to see how my awkward attempt compares. So, my dear Readers, don't tell me any spoilers!

**Author's Note:**

> Er, if I got the Valar Family tree wrong please don't kill me. I personally believe it's incest if they all have the same father no matter how nicely we like to play up Godly relations. So to keep it simple, all the Valar are a brother, sister, father, husband, or wife.
> 
> Holbytla (-n, for plu.) is the oldest form of "hobbit" I could find which is country bumpkin Rohirric for Hole-Dweller. Formal Rohiric, language of Rohan uses kûd-dûkan, which then goes into Westron's short hand of "Kuduk". Westron is better known as Common Tongue and first spoken by the Dunedain. Still don't get how the english word of "Hobbit" can be derived from any of it, so I'm debating if I should even use the word before or in the The Hobbit timeline. Thoughts?


End file.
